Time and Time again
by AbsoluteMadness
Summary: The Past meets the future! Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and his sister Anabelle are caught in a broken time turner incident *Courtesy of Sirius* and are sent to the Golden Trio's fourth year, where trails, romantic bits, failures, dark arts, friendship and family all come together in this funny time-travel Fic. truths will be opened. Loves realized, and awesomeness all around.IMP A/N
1. The Newbies

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT ANABELLE AND THE IDEA. EVERYTHING AND ONE ELSE GOES TO J.K. ROWLING.**

"_Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that-"_

_ -Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire ch 12:JK Rowling_

**FLASH**

A bright light filled the hall and quickly disappeared, leaving a tangled mess of four bodies in it's wake. " GET YOUR ARROGANT ARSE OFF ME, JAMES POTTER!" " SAME TO YOU SIRIUS BLACK!" Harry Potter, who was directly in front of the flash, was white as a sheet and paling even faster as the light started to fade. "Fine. Fine. Don't get your panties in a twist, Anabelle-" SMACK! " SHUT UP BLACK! ANY MANNERS, HAVE YOU?"

"... Not as of yet..." came the snarky reply. A red haired mass snorted,"more like never..."

Dumbledore's voice became heard again, "Who are you, and would you please tell me what year you think it is?"

"Of course!" The smallest girl stood up, light brown hair cascading down her back down to her hips, "Hi! I'm Anabelle Lupin, fourth year and I'm in Ravenclaw! My best class is Defense Against the Dark Arts. As far as I'm concerned, it is the year 1974, and we came here because of the nitwit next to me...My older brother is Remus John Lupin and is probably going to pound Sirius' head in when he finds out what happened. If I ever get to see him again..." she trailed off at this part. The next girl spoke up next," Hello, I am Lily Evans, fourth year Gryffindor! My best class is Charms, and-" Another flash of light filled the Great Hall and quickly disappeared, leaving the visitors in another heap on floor, added another boy. " MOONY!" Sirius and James-look alikes shouted. The new boy quickly got up and was red in the face. " DON'T YOU 'MOONY!' ME SIRIUS BLACK! REALLY, ' Hey, guys! Let's break this Time-turner and see what happens!' IDIOT! AND TO MAKE IT WORSE, YOU GOT ANABELLE AS SHE WAS WALKING INTO THE COMMON ROOM! I MEAN-IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO HER-" "REMUS!" Anabelle obviously was having a good time watching this uptake but put Sirius out of his misery. Remus looked over and saw Anabelle, ran over to her and helped her up. He started to dust her off and check to see if anything was wrong with her. "Continue, Lily." Anabelle said.

"Gladly! Some of my best friends at the moment are Severus Snape, Anabelle Lupin, and Alice!" she concluded. Next the James Potter look-alike stood up, helping Sirius along the way. " Hey, I'm James Potter, fourth year Gryffindor and Lily's soon-to-be boyfriend!" "NEVER!" "Anyways...I'm the only child of Charles and Dorea Potter, and heir to one of the largest pureblood family treasures! But Blood type is bull-shit to me, It's who you are that counts! Unless you're Snivvelus Snape... My best friends are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew! Oh! And I'm the best chaser EVER on the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" James finished and bowed, backing up for Sirius to introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Sirius Black, pranker extraordinaire and Gryffindor fourth year! I'm also going to be Anabelle's boyfriend-" SMACK "Jeeze, Remus fine, fine... I don't care about my family enough and I don't want to damage your lives by mentioning them to you guys...So! I'm the best Gryffindor Quidditch team Beater like -EVER- and my best friends are James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius finished and bowed, backing up to make room for Remus to talk. "What?" He asked. "Introduce yourself" Anabelle whispered into his ear. " Oh, okay. Hi, I'm Remus Lupin, fourth year Gryffindor and Anabelle's brother... err... I love to read and do the commentary for Quidditch matches... Yeah I guess that that's it... My best friends are James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, sometimes Lily Evans and Anabelle!" Sirius looked peeved," Hey! What about me, you prat!?" "What about you?" "I'm your best friend too!" "Try to get us out of here then ok. And Sirius Black..."

Everyone looked shocked for a moment and then Anabelle broke the silence,"I bet I could calculate what year we're in by how much sand came out of the time-turner...-" "No, you'd use the mass of how much sand came out" Remus intervined. The two kept arguing about the matter using their "Scientific words of knowledge" until Sirius got bored. " WHAT YEAR IS IT SOMEONE FROM THIS YEAR?"

"1994". A voice from the Gryffindor table spoke up. The new group turned to look at the speaker, or the owner of the voice. "Who said that?" Lily asked. "Me." A boy with raven-black messy hair raised his hand up so the group could see him. " Hey! He looks like you James!" Sirius pointed out.

_**TBC**_

_A/N: Hope you liked it! Please leave me a review so I'll know if you liked it and I should continue with this story!_


	2. A Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT ANABELLE AND THE IDEA. EVERYTHING AND ONE ELSE GOES TO J.K. ROWLING.

This chapter is dedicated to Lucy (Guest) my first reviewer (for this story or ever...I guess) and McCountryGirl my second reviewer! (please try to read A/N's they're important info. about Fics. on them!)

Last Chapter...

"1994". A voice from the Gryffindor table spoke up. The new group turned to look at the speaker, or the owner of the voice. "Who said that?" Lily asked. "Me." A boy with raven-black messy hair raised his hand up so the group could see him. " Hey! He looks like you James!" Sirius pointed out.

Now! Onto this Chapter!

"No, he doesn't have hazel eyes. His eyes are more like an emerald green, like... Lilies!" Anabelle exclaimed. " If we're in 1994, then maybe James and Lily ACTUALLY get together!" she concluded.

"No! There is no way I will ever get together with a git like Pot-" Lily started to exclaim, but James interrupted her, "Oh, my sweet Lily-flower! You might as well give in now! The proof is right in front of us!" "DON'T CALL ME LILY-FLOWER! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR LILY-FLOWER, OR YOUR LILY, OR ANYTHING ELSE TO YOU UNTIL YOU DEFLATE YOUR EGO CENTRICALLY ARROGANT HEAD!"

…"Minerva, would you please contact Mr. Lupin and his dog for me and tell them to come to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked Professor McGonagall quietly. She nodded and quickly went to send an owl to the necessary people (or animals). Some of the people in the hall were silently cracking up about the last comment Lily made. Dumbledore broke the silence and finished up the speech. He pulled the Golden Trio and the Time-traveled group back and told them what was going to happen then.

"Miss Lupin, may I ask that since everyone else in your group is in Gryffindor, that you stay with them? Such as staying at the gryffindor Tower instead of Ravenclaw, please?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "Yes, sir. I don't mind!" She replied quickly, smiling brightly. "Wonderful. There will be time for introductions later, but may I ask that you all follow me? And I ask that you James, Remus and Sirius move into Mr.'s Potter and Weasley's dorm, whilst Anabelle and Lily to Miss Granger's dorm?" Nods followed the speech and they large group started following Dumbledore.

They all went, surprisingly enough, to a secret room called " The Room of Requirement". Dumbledore ushered them inside and told them to make sure that they would all be ready for classes tomorrow morning. He took a seat right outside the door to wait for news from Professor McGonagall on the students.

Room of Requirement

They all walked in and saw a huge room with various doors on the sides of it and chairs and tables, and in the middle- "Sirius!" Harry cried, rushing up to the waiting man and hugging him.

"I'm right here, hello?" the younger version called behind him. The rest of the group gaped at the two men in the middle. "Ana-Anabelle?" Remus' aged voice cracked, eyes filling with unshed tears. " Don't joke about that matter, Remus" Sirius said sharply," She's been gone for quite a while now. You know that better than I do, or so I thought."

"I'm...dead?" Anabelle's voice seemed like a child's that didn't get a toy it wanted. "No, you aren't not to me, not yet or ever. I won't let that happen to you!" The younger Remus' voice seemed strict yet pleading, grabbing Anabelle's shoulders and shaking her. This caught Sirius' attention and he turned around to face the new group, eyes seeming popping out of his head in shock. "Wow. Will I really look that old in such a small amount of time?" The younger Sirius asked, looking at his older replica. "Lily? James? Anabelle?" Sirius asked, unbelieving. "Black." "Black." "PADFOOT! YOU LOOK SOOO OLD!" (I bet you could guess who's reaction was who's …) "I don't look that old! Do I? Harry, I want you to be completely and totally honest with me. Do I look really old?" …"Err... No! umm... Not at all?" Harry replied, looking over at his friends for approval. They couldn't even look at him, just shaking their heads in disbelief at how bad a liar their friend was. "That was the worst lie I have ever heard anyone say while trying to say it like it's true!" Sirius exclaimed, but he soon caught on. "So you do think I look really old! Some Godson you are!"

"We still don't know who the three kids are!" Lily said, nodding her head towards the Golden Trio.

"Yeah! And I refuse to believe that that man is Remus because my big brother is standing right here next to me! Liars." Anabelle noted, pointing at the older Remus, who was looking quite stricken at this remark. "please-" he started, but was quickly cut off by Anabelle again. " Prove it!"

"You were like the fifth Marauder! You're Animagus was a snow fox! You comforted me after I was just bit when I was five! You're the other Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and got an award for being the best beater! Your-" "STOP! Number one: Animagus? We're almost finished with the transformation! (I know wrong time but just go with it please!) and I change shades of fur with the seasons! Not just a snow fox. Number two: Why are you guys crying about seeing me? Remus says I won't die if it's the last thing he does! So why cry!?" "She shouted, crying herself now, the tears silently streaming down her face

"Anabelle. trust him. I know myself, and he's acting like I would if I was so close to something I missed dearly and was being rejected by it. Like you're doing right now. To him, or me I guess..."

Anabelle looked at her brother at a price, the price being the two grown men jumped onto her with hugs, " I missed you so much!" (Remus). " Foxy! three of the Marauders are back in business, now!" (Sirius).

TBC

A/N: hey, all! thanks for the reviews! my last day of school is May 23rd, 2013. It's a half day, so be expectnig lots more frequent up dates around the time after that! I have a lot of school stuff going on right now so I'm sorry in advance for less frequent updates! Please try to get more people to read this and I crave your feedback! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! (Not a have to, but please try to anyways for me! It makes me sing and dance and happy! And more writing ideas for this FanFic!) Fav. Follow and/or review please! (Not necessary, again, but PLEASE!?) Thank you!

**- MADNESS**


	3. Chaos

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT ANABELLE AND THE IDEA. EVERYTHING AND ONE ELSE GOES TO J.K. ROWLING.**

**Older Remus: BOLD Older Sirius:BOLD**

* * *

It had been an official week since the new arrivals came to 1994, and with them, the Triwizard Tournament. Everyone around the new "Golden Marauders", as they were now privately named by most of the teachers, were buzzing with excitement of the tournament. (Trust me on this one please!) And as it turned out, in the one week of the past's arrival, Harry's life looked completely and utterly- upwards. **Sirius'** name was cleared, and he and Remus were now DADA teachers for the year, with special training, the group from the past were allowed to submit their names into the goblet when the time came, but most of all; Harry had a real family. His parents, friends, godfather and honorary sister were always with him whenever they had the chance, and they promised to teach them how to become Animagi later on.

Speaking of Animagi...

In the corner of the Marauders' Hole (as the older **Remus** and **Sirius** privately dubbed it) on Friday night, the younger Remus was studying with Anabelle, while James and Sirius were about to prank her.

"Just make lots of noise and throw the balls towards her, okay?" they said to the rest of the group,** Remus** and **Sirius** looking on in amusement at the two groups.

The plan came to fruition.

James and Harry were throwing several balls back and forth in between Anabelle and Remus, and you could see both Sirius' looking quite tempted to just catch the ball in each of their mouths. Then Ron and Sirius started to make scratching noises against wall and wood and you could Anabelle's ears twitch at the sound. This carried on for twenty minutes before-

"COULD YOU IDIOTS CUT IT OUT? I'M TRYING TO STUDY!" Anabelle stood up and screamed, eyes pure crimson red and ears slightly pointed, though she was not the only one. Hermione and Lily seemed to agree with her. "just leave her be, you two" Lily snapped at James and Sirius, "Same for you, Harry, Ron." Hermione chatsied. They stopped for about a minute and started again except this time nobody could hold their animals inside if they were from the dog family.

Chaos Erupted.

Remus started hitting James as hard as possible with his DADA book on his head, both Sirius' changed into their dog forms and charged towards the balls, as Anabelle changed into a slightly red fox and hid on the floor, biting Harry's and Ron's ankles. The crashes around the room were too loud for** Remus** and he took cover, slamming his hands over his ears all the while.

"Hey! Stop it!"

"Bella-!" A more ferocious bite was aimed at Ron's ankles at this comment

"Sirius and **Sirius**! Heel!"

"OW! REMUS! STOP! HITTING! ME! IT! HURTS!"

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!?"

Quite unluckily, Professor McGonagall was patrolling the corridors at this time and heard the commotion coming from the room. She hurried to the entrance. "_Familiae Per_" she ordered and enters to see the horrific seen.

'What in the name of Merlin...?' she thought.

A bringht orange fox was ferociously biting at Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, two enormous black grim-like dogs were chasing around some type of... tennis... balls through the room, Remus Lupin was whacking James upside the head with a DADA book, **Remus** looked as if in intense pain, his hands cemented over his ears, and Lily Evans and Hermione Granger were laughing their head off at the whole ordeal. " STOP THIS NOW!" She shouted, casting a freezing spell on the group.

She then made her way around to the animals, casting charms to see if - yes. All three are Animagi. She cast the reversal spell on them and they reverted back to normal.

"Professors! I expected better than you! Especially you, Remuses. I cannot stress how disappointed I am in you. I will be right back." She turned and left, leaving them behind and frozen.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**A/N: Hola! sorry it's short but I'm trying to update every day or so. Please Review for me!**

**The more reviews I get the faster and better I write!**

**~Madness**


	4. Message and a Telling-offUPDATED 62213

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT ANABELLE AND THE IDEA. EVERYTHING AND ONE ELSE GOES TO J.K. ROWLING.**

**My Friends helped me write this one hope you like it! ( He wrote the beginning)...( She came up with Smarties (Helped me to )).**

**_last chapter..._**

**_"Professors! I expected better than you! Especially you, Remuses. I cannot stress how disappointed I am in you. I will be right back." She turned and left._**

This Chapter!

Minerva McGonagall hurried down the corridors in stride, 'Illegal animagi! Professor Dumbledore must see to this immediately before anyone else finds out!' . She turned the corner to the familiar Stone Gargoyle that lead the way to Dumbledore's office. "Smarties!" She commanded and strode the rest of the way up as the gargoyle leapt aside. She knocked on the door four times, briskly, waited 30 seconds, in which a call came for her to come in. She stepped in, shut the door behind them and cast 'Silencio' at the same time. Whipping around to face Dumbledore, she shouted, "YOU KNEW THIS DIDN'T YOU!? YOU KNEW THAT THEY WERE ANIMAGI, AND YET YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" She was screaming, all self-reserve forgotten.

"Just calm down and let me speak. I will explain everything on the way."

"Way to what?"

"The dorm of course. I suspect that they are getting a bit sore now, aren't they Minerva?"

"How did you know?"

"There are many ways to know many things! Ah,one of the greater mysteries of life!"

Marauders hole...

"Dis is all your hault, i-iots" Anabelle was contemplating with her frozen mouth wide open, attempting to speak. The door was still wide open and they were waiting for their doom to come to them. "'e're all 'onna 'ie!" she whined. "oo and 'or 'upid 'anks!"

A rushed sound came from the hallway, like people hurrying about the castle. " OH 'Y 'ER'IN! 'ER'RE HERE! AHH!"

Dumbledore and McGonagall came into the room, closed the portrait hole behind them and unfroze the children and Professors.

~TIME LAPSE OF A SERIOUS TALKING-TO THAT I'M BAD AT WRITING ABOUT~

"You shouldn't have done this kids, this is serious business, becoming illegal Animagi is a crime that can set you in Azkaban for three years, and we don't want that do we?" Dumbledore inquired, bringing several nods of the heads and shameful looks. " Good. May I suggest that you seven kids go back to your dormitories and get some sleep? Good Night." He turned and left. McGonagall was fuming that he didn't do anything more, such as notify the ministry, but thought better of it. They're just kids. She thought, They don't deserve Azkaban at such a young age. With that thought she turned and left.

"Did you guys see her face? She looked like she just swallowed a dung beetle!" James exclaimed, followed by the girls in the room to commence pelting him with pillows for his bluntness.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry had some MAJOR Writers block that I just couldn't get rid of! I NEED REVIEWS TO SEE IF YOU GUYS ARE STILL READING THIS FIC! Today is the last day of school for me, and it was a half day, so I got off at 11:00, lost my phone, went hysterical, found it at house ( BLOODY MIRACLE!) But I had seen some... bullies again. Do me a favor and if you guys reading this are still in some type of school and/ or if you just some Some bullying of any type, please stop it; just try to PLEASE!**

**( WHOSE NAME COMES OUT OF THE GPBLET OF FIRE? I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE DO IT PLEASE! JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN, ANABELLE LUPIN, OR LILY EVANS? )**

**Added 6/22/13: I cannot post next chapter until you pm, post your review, or do the poll. So, if you want the chapter, i NEED that poll done. but i have it narrowed. Remus Lupin or Sirius Black?**

**~MADNESS**


End file.
